Wolf- One shot
by Nightstories123
Summary: In lost stories ( Tug nooo! ) Will Said that he liked Wolves so I was wondering why? So I came up with this one shot as Will gets lost in the Forest and meets small wolf pup. Rated T curz, Halt. Halt curses.


I'm gonna, got to get out of here

Yeah, I got to disappear

Learn to live without fear

We'll all live without fear

~ Driver Friendly

He just run. Not caring about branches hurting his face , leaving red making on cheeks. Didn't care about his friends screams and Horaces laughing. Horace.

He was always rude to Will, but this time something in small boy cracked and he runned to the Forest. Will could still hear these worlds echoing in his head. **'** _Thats right, run Will No-Name, evryone will forget you in few days, so better go just_ _ **kill**_ _your self it_ _ **will**_ _be better for everyone!'_ So he run, this time not avoiding small sticks and he was loud., but he didn't care.

Passing green trees, and running far away from castle ,tears started forming in his eyes. He just swipped them away with his hand. Then after some time finaly stopped . He sat down leanig his back on big tree. Will loocked around. There were only pine trees and bright green grass. Last lights of the day were somehow cracking trough the thick branches. But Night will be here soon, and he didn't wach attention when he was running here, so Will realised that he was lost. Maybe I can just live here in the Woods, it will be better for everyone. Then he thought of Alyss, Jenny and George .Would they be happy when he leave like that?

Then he snapped out of his troughts. He need to find shelter there's no way that he will find way back home today . He started to collect sticks to start a fire. Then he froze, leaned the wood on leaves, and took small rock from the ground. There it was again, loud bark. The creature that created this sound was scared and confused you can easly tell that. And first trought he thinked of barons hounds , but he shook his head. Hound sounded different. Then it hitted him

Wolves! First of all he trought of running, but he rejected the idea. They are faster than him. Then he locked up the tree that was near him. The branches that could hold his weight were far out of his reach. He locked to another pine, and another. Same. Will cursed at his height. Not the first time and not last. Finaly he decided to sit down and hope that wolves will not atack him. Rock in his hand wasn't a good weapon, Will could make them more angry, and he decided not to do it so he trew Stone away. And then forest could hear another bark.

Will frozed and loocked, behind and sighned with relief. He was just a cub, with Amber eyes starting at him. Black fur on its back, paws and ears. But its stomach and tail were white. Then he realized that pup was shakeing. Very very scared. He trought how to Calm down this wolf. Then a idea hitted, Will wasn't shure if it worked, but he couldn't catch something different. Boy started slowly sitting down moving only legs. Cub took few steps back and barked, afraid that small human is going to hurt him, but he didn't, he just sat on the ground.

Then Will saw that wolf was _alone_ , and that meant that he get lost too, pups mother will not leave her child like that. The Did one thing that he could to Calm cub down and try recive trust of small future predator. He sang in calming woice.

 _(A/n im to Lazy to think of a song : ) )_

As he ended wolf took few steps towards Will, and then bravely without stops, pup walked and curled into a Ball beside boy. Day ended and both were sleeping when first white stars started to shine in the sky.

Will woke up for a second not knowing why he was sleeping in forest instead of his bed and then memory came back. He looked around to find wolf running after butterfly. He chuckled, no matter how much cub tried to eat it, butterfly was always escaping. Pup saw that boy woke up and runned to him and barked happily. "You know, i think i must give you name, you butterfly killer. " Wolf was still Waching him so he continued "How about Midnight, you like it?" Pup barked again. "I'll take that as a "Yes ".

Few minutes later Will found himself thinking how to go back to Redmont and the orpanage. He looked around once again. There was no hill to find and he sighned. Then pups ears stir up and his nose started moving. Then they both heard loud howl. Cub responded. And Will started to worry about his life.

If another wolf, saw him like that. He would, be dead ,i mean **dead** so he looked for hiding place. Again. But it was too late, before he could even blink, three wolves jumped from the Forest. First one inmadently runned to Midnight and licked him. Boy realised that this was mother. Another Two loocked at him, showing their teeth. Loud growl hitted Wills ears. He took few steps back, and his back found a tree. Boy started wondering why his heart didn't poped out of his chest, yet. He could se sharp claws of both. And then a back-white small figure stepping in front of him.

Midnight growled and barked at his Two Older pack mates. Their ears shot up in suprise. Pup barked less angry, Two pairs of Gold eyes looked at boy, then stteped away. If the cub trusted the strange Two leged small creature...

 **~ HELLO IM LINE BREAK I KNOW YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH ~**

Will was with wolves for sometime, but it was almost night again, so he kind of said goodbye to wolves and Midnight, he traveled till, he found himself in the smaller part of the Forest in the middle of the night. Will slept there until morning and then looked around for a tree to climb. He bound a large birch-tree and decided that it will be the Best choice. Boy walked to it and slowly foot by foot and hand by hand he slowly reached the last branch that will be able to hold him and saw smoke in the distance. That means that way to village. It was atumn and it was colder and colder everyday people started to ignite their chimneys.

Hours later Will reached the clearing with small Cabin with it. At first it loocked unfimlar, but then he remembed.

 _Uh oh._

He was here once year ago. In the Orpanage they played truth and dare and then Horace joined, When it was Will's turn he dared Horace to get glue and feathers, then mix it, and go to Rangers Cabin knock on the door and then trow it all at mysterious figure. He remembered when Horaces face grew pale, but to Will's satisfaction he accepted. Alyss, George, himself,and Jenny his in the bushes when scared boy with glue-feathers in his hand stepped on verandah, before he could touch the door, They oppened and Horace trew everything and ran away. Then very scary and confused Ranger changed into very scary and angry Ranger. People were looking with interest and cofusion as nine years old boy ran for his life trough village chased by man in gray-green cloack with his clothes cowered in white feathers, who was looking very angry, and who had in one hand his bow and in other very sharp and big knive. _Ranger was shouting something._

Will remembered that Horace came back few days later cowered with mud leaves, _and glue with white feathers..._

He **Did not** really want to Look like that, so he invented a plan.

~ **HELLO, ITS ME AGAIN, I KNOW IM THE BEST LINE BREAK IN THE HISTORY! ! "Can you please be quiet im trying to write a story here!" NO THEY LOVE ME TO MUCH! *sighn*~**

Halt was sitting on the verandah drinking his Coffee and reading reports from Crowley, when he heard silent footsteps coming from the back of Cabin. He grabed his saxe and thought. Footsteps are soft so someone very light or skilled assasin. Then Aberald whinnied. Horse wasn't signaling danger. So someone very light. Then they stopped for a moment, and in the next second started but this time pearson was running.

Small figure skipped past side of Rangers Cabin and ran towards path to village. Halt raised his eyebrow in confusion. Then he recognized boy was Will, but cowered in dirt and mud, What the hell he was doing in the Forest? He shook his head and sat down to finish Coffee.

The

End


End file.
